Archivo: Experimento genético
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Un chico ha sido enviado a Tokio a investigar unos sucesos sospechosos.
1. Acidente aéreo

Accidente aéreo

BEEP BEEEP BEP

---Logan.

---…

---Voy para allá.

Nick se paró del sillón y apagó la televisión y tomó las llaves de su coche y bajó al garaje, tomó su chamarra café, que no le combinaba, pero como era su favorita se la llevó, no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse, así que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa roja. Abrió la reja automática y salió en su sentra plateado; manejó por unos minutos y llegó a un edificio enorme repleto de ventanas polarizadas, entró y caminó el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador en el fondo, subió al último piso y entró a la oficina del otro lado del pasillo.

---Vine en cuanto me llamó jefe.

---Logan, necesito que salgas de viaje a investigar unos asuntos en Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio.

--- ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

---Blaze no está en la ciudad y eres mi mejor agente, además escuche que había experimentación genética detrás de todo esto y como tú ya atendiste un asunto así, quiero que también veas esto.

---Muy bien, ¿Cuándo sale mi vuelo?

---En dos horas, ve a tu casa y toma un taxi al aeropuerto, Brok te dará todo lo que necesitas, te esperará a la entrada, el vuelo es privado, la señorita Sei, una mercenaria, te esperará en el aeropuerto.

---Muy bien, me retiro.

---Suerte.

Nick salió del edificio y llegó a su casa, no sabía cuantos días se quedaría allá, así que sacó su maleta más grande y la llenó de ropa, tomó su nueve milímetros y sus cartuchos. Salió a la calle y pidió un taxi.

---Al aeropuerto.

---Claro señor.

Nick tardó unos minutos y llegó al aeropuerto, Brok estaba esperándolo en la entrada principal.

--- ¡Logan!

--- ¿Tienes mis documentos?

---Si, aquí están, buen vuelo.

---Gracias Brok, te veo en unos días.

---Si, suerte.

Brok se fue y Nick fue a registrar sus maletas.

---Todo listo señor, su vuelo sale en dos minutos, vaya con este caballero, él lo llevará al avión.

---Si, gracias.

Nick siguió al empleado que la llevaría al avión.

---Listo señor, solo espere a las indicaciones de la tripulación.

---Muy bien gracias.

El empleado bajó del avión y dos muchachas subieron, una llevaba un traje de vaquera, tenía cabello rojo y un sombrero naranja, del mismo color que su traje; la otra tenía el cabello entre plateado y gris, tenía un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos, una playera sin mangas (cubría muy poco) negra, un "cinturón donde llevaba dos pistolas que parecían de alto calibre y tenía la piel un poco más "morena que la otra.

---Hola, soy Meg---la muchacha de cabello rojo le extendió la mano.

---Hola, soy Nick---Nick tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó.

---Eres guapo.

---Gracias, ¿y tu eres…?

---Ella es Jo, no es muy amigable.

---Me doy cuenta.

El altavoz del piloto se encendió.

---Favor de tomar su asiento y abrocharse el cinturón, vamos a despegar.

---Yo quiero junto a Nick.

Se sentaron y abrocharon su cinturón, les pasaron una película en la cual daban todas las medidas de seguridad y despegaron.

---La azafata pasará para mostrarles la lista de las películas, es un viaje largo, si quieren que apague la luz avísenle a la azafata.

La azafata llego con la lista de películas.

--- ¿Alguna que quieras ver?

---No, tú elige las películas.

Meg escogió unas películas que se veían demasiado cursis, lo cual no le agradó mucho a Nick, esas películas le recordaban a su antigua compañera de trabajo, Sh'lain Blaze.

---Vamos a apagar las luces para que disfruten mejor la película.

Las luces se apagaron y la película empezó.

---Vaya, Sei contrató un avión muy bueno.

---Si, nos mandó para que te acompañáramos.

---No necesito protección, pero me agrada su compañía.

De pronto el avión comenzó a moverse violentamente y las mascarillas cayeron.

---Habla el piloto, tenemos una pérdida de presión, colóquense las mascarillas como lo vieron en el video.

Se escuchó como la puerta de enfrente se abría.

--- ¡Saltó!, el piloto saltó.

Se colocaron las máscaras mientras el avión descendía rápidamente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el avión se estrello, por suerte, todo el daño fue en la parte de enfrente, así que Nick y las chicas no sufrieron daño.

--- ¿Cómo están?

---No estoy herida, y parece que Jo tampoco.

---Muy bien, tenemos que salir, el humo se está haciendo más denso.

"_¡HUMO!"_

--- ¡Tomen todo lo que pueda ser útil y salgan lo más rápido que puedan de aquí!, yo voy por mi maleta.

---Bien.

Comenzaron a buscar en el avión, y Nick se puso a buscar su maleta, cuando la encontró, la tomó y bajó del avión para reunirs3e con Jo y Meg.

--- ¡Corran!, debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos.

Comenzaron a correr, pero las cosas que llevaban los hacían más lentos, pero justo a unos metros delante, Nick vio algo que le daría una idea.

---Rápido, tras esa roca.

Tuvieron suerte al llegar a la roca, se pusieron detrás de ella y esperaron unos segundos, de pronto, el avión comenzó a hacer ruidos y después de unos minutos, explotó, una parte del avión voló sobre sus cabezas y Jesús siguieron varias de ellas.

--- ¡AHHHH!

Un grito de dolor se alcanzó a oír entre todo el ruido, Meg volteó a ver a Jo, pero ella estaba bien, suspiró y después se volvió a Nick.

--- ¡Nick!

Nick estaba tendido en el piso, con un pedazo de metal incrustado en su pierna derecha.

---Jo, ¿qué hacemos?

---Por ahora hay que tratarle la pierna, después esperemos a que se despierte para levantar un campamento, revisa el maletín y la maleta de Nick, a ver si encuentras algo que nos ayude.


	2. La isla desierta

La isla desierta

Nick comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

--- ¿Nick?, ¿estas despierto?

---…

--- ¿Nick?

--- ¿Qué pasó?

---El avión estalló y un tubo se insertó en tu pierna.

Nick trató de sentarse, pero cayó al suelo al sentir un extraordinario dolor en su pierna, Jo se hincó a su lado para hablarle.

---No trates de levantarte todavía.

---Me hablaste.

---Dime, ¿que clase de empresario lleva una calibre nueve y todo tipo de utensilios para curar heridas graves?

---No les dijeron la verdad cuando les hablaron de mí, soy un agente enviado a Tokio para averiguar que pasa.

---Eso explica porque nos derribaron.

---Todo era planeado, el piloto debió haber caído aquí cerca.

---Meg y yo vimos un helicóptero salir de la isla, debe haberse ido.

Meg se sentó al otro lado de Nick y le puso la mano en la frente.

---Ya no tienes calentura, eres muy fuerte.

---No, solo estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

Nick volvió a intentar levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo.

---Ya te dije que no te levantes.---Jo checo la pierna de Nick mientras hablaba.

---Tienes cartuchos para tus "Desert Eagles"

---Solo dos, los demás se perdieron en el incendio.

---Lastima, mis cartuchos están llenos y traigo cinco para mi Browning.

--- ¿Nueve?, eso no es potencia.

---Jaja, solía traer una Colt, pero después de una misión en Paris tuve que dejarla en casa.

---Meg solo trae su revolver con un cartucho.

--- ¿Cuantas balas?

---Cinco.

Meg se acercó con un pañuelo y lo colocó sobre la pierna derecha de Nick, era un ardor asqueroso que Nick apenas podía aguantar, pero era una prioridad desinfectar la herida.

---Lo siento mucho Nick.

---No te preocupes Meg, no arde tanto.

---Creo que habrá que buscar algo para comer, porque no quedó nada del avión.

---…Vayan a buscar fruta, si ven una costa cerca de aquí, regresen y ayúdenme a llegar allá, estaremos más seguros y visibles a cualquier barco.

--- ¿Y tú?

---Estaré bien, se como usar un arma, estaré bien, además no parece haber animales.

---Como quieras, solo ten cuidado.

Meg lo abrazó y comenzó a caminar, Jo solo lo miró y siguió a Meg. Caminaron un rato, sin encontrar comida, hasta que dieron con un árbol de manzanas, Meg trepó el árbol y comenzó a lanzar manzanas a las manos de Jo.

--- ¿Crees que esté bien?

---Meg, ¿desde cuando te interesas por alguien que acabas de conocer?

---Desde que vi sus ojos, había algo en esos ojos que… que… no se, algo especial.

--- ¿Te gusta?

---Por supuesto que no Jo, no es eso, más bien es una necesidad que siento por cuidarlo.

---Parece ser más que bueno con las armas, detectó que armas traigo sin tener que verlas por más de unos segundos, sin mencionar que sabe como usar una Browning.

---Si, tienes razón, pero ya tenemos comida suficiente, regresemos con Nick.

Caminaron el camino de regreso y escucharon unos gritos.

--- ¡Jo!, es Nick.

---Corre.

Jo desenfundó sus armas y comenzó a correr, seguida muy de cerca por Meg, cuando llegaron al lugar donde Nick estaba, vieron que Nick tenía fuera su Browning, con una criatura tirada alado de él.

--- ¿Qué pasó Nick?

---Esta bestia salió del bosque y me atacó.

Era un animal enorme, parecía un escarabajo con pelo, tenía un tiro limpio en la cabeza y otro en la pierna derecha; Nick se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas, tropezando torpemente.

---Nick, no te pares, estás muy débil.

---No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien Meg.

Jo podía notar algo extraño en los ojos de Nick, algo que indicaba que no era totalmente humano, pero no quería apresurarse en su juicio, talvez solo eran lentes de contacto o algo por el estilo, lo vigilaría de cerca en caso de que intentara hacerle algo a ella o a Meg.

--- ¿Algún problema Jo?

---No, pero si hay más de estas cosas cerca, será mejor ir a la costa.

---Si, es probable que algún barco pase por ahí.

Nick comenzó a caminar, pero estaba muy débil, así que Jo y Meg lo ayudaron un poco, después de caminar por horas, pararon a descansar a un claro que habían encontrado.

---Esperen aquí, iré por frutas.

Jo fue al árbol de manzanas más cercano y cortó tres, iba a ser un viaje largo y no podían comer algo muy pesado, cuando dio la vuelta para regresar, vio a Meg abrazada con Nick, Jo se extrañó mucho, eso era algo muy raro, normalmente Meg no estaba muy a gusto con muchachos extraños.

---Meg, toma.

Meg se alejó de Nick y cachó la manzana, Jo le dio otra a Nick y comenzaron a comer.

--- ¿Qué eres exactamente, Nick?

--- ¡Jo!, no seas grosera.

---Esta bien Meg, veo que Jo se ha dado cuenta de que no soy normal, quizá sea porque ella también es un experimento, pero soy mitad gato, unos científicos de la organización para la que trabajo, combinaron mi ADN con el de un gato para darme mayor destreza en el campo de batalla.

---Eso explica porqué Meg está tan cariñosa.

---Si, al parecer también produce un efecto secundario a causa de una de las sustancias, en América me pasa con frecuencia.

Se produjo un leve silencio, Jo se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

--- ¿Qué esperan?

Meg y Nick se levantaron y comenzaron a seguirla. Cuando Jo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos Nick se volteó para ver a Meg.

---Te gusta, ¿verdad?

--- ¿Quién?

---Vamos, tu sabes bien quien.

--- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta…? Vamos, ¿Qué crees que soy?

---Meg, dime la verdad.

---La verdad, me gustas tú.

---No, no es cierto, se nota demasiado, además ya sabes porque te sientes así cuando estás cerca de mí.

---Vamos, yo no soy…

---Cuándo me quieras contar, o lo que me quieras contar, solo dime.

---Lo haré.

Nick comenzó a adelantarse para poder hablar a solas con Jo, pero su pierna le impedía caminar a la misma velocidad que Jo, así que prefirió esperar el momento indicado.


End file.
